Wash-up
by imnottooobsessed
Summary: Wally had a best friend before he got his powers, but who? Well, she's a wash-up hero, with a lot of history, and some funny stories to tell... I don't own Young Justice or any of the characters from it. Just my original character.
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't make it?" A young hero asked in a saddened, childish tone.

"I'm afraid not. You had a lot of things going for you, but some of the leaguers thought you were too inexperienced." Black Canary placed her hand on the rejected girl's shoulder. She hated the fact that the Justice League had crushed this teen's dreams so many times. "I'm very sorry. Why don't you go visit Wally? He talks about you a lot you know."

"He has his own things to worry about. Artemis and he have that apartment now, right? I'm sure they're busy."

The rather ignored protégé had applied for the Justice League two years in a row, but long before that had been pestering for a sidekick position. Although she was always sure of her abilities, the constant rejection took its toll. She purged all the faults she could find in herself, but it was never enough. SHE was never enough.

Black Canary flashed a sympathetic smile as the failed leaguer zipped up her jacket and left the office.

It was dark as she walked along the rainy streets of Washington D.C. She was planing to take the bus home, well, to her crappy apartment in a shady part of Gotham (not that much of Gotham isn't shady, though), and she didn't even care that she was still in her crime suit. (As she called it.) A car alarm went off about a block away, and the sound of glass being smashed could be heard. The sidekick wannabe removed her jacket in a fluid movement, now prepared to kick some serious butt. She ran toward the vehicle and sprung into the air, not caring enough to think up a snarky taunt like she usually did. Her well placed foot slammed into the car thief's rib cage, emitting a satisfying crunch. That was one way to get her frustration out. Obviously angered, the man pulled out his .38 pistol and aimed for her chest. As he fired, the skilled hero lost her balance, dogging the bullet enough for it to graze her Kevlar shirt which fitted tightly around her shoulder. She bounded over the frustrated goon and onto the hood of a gorgeous sports car, carefully preventing a dent. Grabbing the man's head, she smashed it against the parking meter in front of him. Poor guy. With a broken nose, he was really mad, bashing his fist into the side of the rejected hero's left ear. After she finished giving the guy a friendly concussion, she slapped handcuffs around his wrists, and scolded herself, "I'm off my game! This shouldn't have taken so long!" The gunshot prompted the police's arrival, and the gifted crime fighter disappeared just in time. "I could stop by Wally's just to say hi..." The girl remarked to herself as she pulled up her hood, walking toward the bus station. "I think I can catch it in time."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two I guess, even though they are super short. Sorry about that. Hopefully you guys like it... I'm gonna work on it more, but this is as far as I've gotten, and I think it will end nicely here for a while. On to my lame fanfic!**

* * *

"Wally...who's THAT?" Artemis glared at her boyfriend, needing answers once she looked through the peephole of their apartment door. Outside was a tall, muscular teen with wild brown hair pulled into loose bun, a mix of sweat and blood by her ear, and noticeable bruising across her face. The girl was smiling in an excited, expectant way, like a kid at Christmas. Something about the eagerness in her eyes annoyed Artemis.

"What do ya mean, babe?" Wally inquired in a good-natured tone, munching on the unhealthiest of junk foods. He was completely oblivious to the mistrust in his girlfriend's voice.

"There's a beat up girl outside the door asking if you LIVE HERE!" Artemis was really annoyed now, and wasn't going to hide it now. (Not like she ever did, really.)

"What?" He speeded over to the door and looked out. "Lya!" He squealed like a small child, and Artemis was taken aback in surprise.

"You know her?" The archer's raspy voice almost cracked. "HOW do you know her?" Wally didn't answer. He just flung open the door and hugged the dirty, sweaty, bloody stranger.

"Wally!" Lya exclaimed, both relieved and overjoyed that he recognized her. "I was in the area and thought I should stop by. I hope that's ok..."

"Sure! I heard you were nominated for the Justice League. Did you get in? Also, why do you look like you've been hit by a truck?"

"Oh, just work. You know how it is. And no, I didn't get in, but I don't think they ever actually considered me. That's ok, though. What's going on with you?" Lya tried to change the subject. "You walked away from that side of our work, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Wally stated in a flat tone, indicating he did NOT want to talk about it. He looked over. Artemis was standing in the doorway, her hand on her hip. She was trying to hide a smirk as Wally attempted to explain himself and Lya. "Uhh...this is Ulysses Sarah Grant, we were friends along time ago, before I was a speedster. She was basically my sister! You can call her Lya." He was such an adorable goof.

"Uh-huh." The girl agreed. "Then I moved away, he became flash's sidekick, and I missed out on a heck of a lot!" Even though she was trying to make it seem funny, anyone could tell there was disappointment in her words. "We haven't seen each other since I crashed at uncle Barry's house after my stepmom kicked me out a few years back. No, wait, I stayed at Mount Justice once or twice."

"Well, why don't you stay the night? You probably won't be able to catch the bus home anyway..." Wally asked, while he gave his girlfriend a pleading look out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't see why she can't. Our couch is always open, as long as you don't mind a little dog hair." Artemis sighed her reply. The speedster was completely shocked. He jumped up and down with excitement, then ran inside to set up a round of he and his best friend's favorite video game.

"Thank you so much, Artemis. This means a lot." Lya gratefully stated in a happy tone. "I really missed him, and I wanted to meet you!"

"No problem." Artemis reluctantly assured, realizing she couldn't completely loathe Lya. "It'll be nice."


End file.
